


The Cone™

by warrenofsnares



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Derek is a Failwolf, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, The Cone, Useless sexual eqipment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrenofsnares/pseuds/warrenofsnares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you do with it?” Stiles sound curious now. Maybe Derek can turn this around from complete disaster to at least an amusing anecdote. </p><p>Derek clears his throat “You sit on it.” Stiles promptly falls off the couch in suppressed giggles.</p><p>---------<br/>Or the one where Derek buys a sex toy for the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cone™

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble stemming from a late night conversation about [this](https://cdn3.cdnme.se/cdn/8-2/254247/images/2007/the_cone_1187559617_10677784.jpg) ridiculous thing.
> 
> Let me know if this is something I should continue on. Thinking about adding a second bit when they actually try the thing out.... Kisses to y'all!

“What the hell is that?!”

Derek can feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

“It’s _the cone_ Stiles. The woman at the store said it’s the start of a new sexual revolution or something.” Derek can hear how cheesy the repeated tag line is. The reason why he tried this venture instead of keeping up with the luxurious home cooked dinners and sensual massages is escaping him at the moment. Experimenting is Stiles thing. That he did very well. Derek didn’t even know about half of the things Stiles has suggested or bought, but Stiles is yet to disappoint. Derek on the other hand...

“What do you do with it?” Stiles sound curious now. Maybe Derek can turn this around from complete disaster to at least an amusing anecdote. 

Derek clears his throat “You sit on it.” Stiles promptly falls off the couch in suppressed giggles. “There are very descriptive pictures” Derek continues, careful to keep the laughter out of his voice. By now Stiles is wheezing on the floor, tears in his eyes. If Derek didn’t know Stiles so well, hadn’t been together with this impossible man for the last four years, he would probably resort back to his old self deprecating persona or threaten bodily harm to hide any sign of mortification. Stiles have, however, cracked into his morose core and helped him see light and laughter in even the darkest of situations. 

Pulling himself out of his musings Derek looks down at his boyfriend on the floor. “I dare you to not find any use for it” he deadpans. The glint in the whiskey brown eyes that look up at him makes Derek think that this will be an interesting evening after all...


End file.
